Temperature biofeedback is perhaps the most commonly and widely used form of biofeedback today. The popularity of this type of biofeedback is not surprising considering that is is reported to be between 70 and 80 percent effective in reducing or even eliminating the symptoms of migraine. Numerous reports suggest that migraine sufferers given biofeedback training to increase the temperature of their hand experience a marked reduction in symptoms, even in cases where the disorder has been severe, long-standing and highly resistant to other forms of treatment. Very few adequately controlled evaluations of this treatment technique has been reported and the specific as well as nonspecific mechanisms underlying treatment effectiveness are unclear. The purpose of this funded project is to conduct such an evaluation using a double-blind experimental design. Subjects screened for uncomplicated migraine will be given 6 weeks of temperature biofeedback training under double-blind conditions. They will receive either contingent (real) or noncontingent (placebo) biofeedback. Therapeutic outcome will be determined by comparision of pre-treament and post-treatment baseline measures of headache activity and medication intake. The relationship between the learning of physiological control and therapeutic outcome will be assessed.